


You're My Warmth (SANS X READER)

by SableSapphire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blue Balls, F/M, I Love You, Lemon, Mild Gore, NSFW, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, SO, YAAY, depressed, depressed reader, idek, ignore that, in return, just added that, maybe? - Freeform, sansxreader - Freeform, selfharm?, that was stupid, yep, you cant stop me, you should love me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SableSapphire/pseuds/SableSapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about a year or two since the Monsters left the Underground. You lived in a small town in the country side near the mountains, one of them being Mt. Ebott. Yet you never saw many monsters. Assuming they wanted to be as far away from that prison as possible. Of course public opinion has been divided about these newcomers, with riots on the news luckily you didn't have to deal with such things. But soon you'd be dealing with your own feelings, for a certain monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barn work and shopping

You'd been working at your neighbors stable for years now; It was always a great way to make a few extra bucks. You worked at home selling photo-shopped pictures. But that wasn't always enough. Besides if you hadn't started working there you would've never met your friend Undyne. The only monster you knew in this town, she was always telling storied about her friends. But you never saw them around. She's really helped you, even though you've never truly talked outside of work, only texting. She helped your self-esteem. You we're a bit quiet and tended to need to...recharge from being around people. But it was never like that with Undyne. She was brash, accepting, and protective. Everything you ever wanted from a friend. She started working there because your neighbors we're now too old to take care of their own animals. They we're a lovely elderly couple. And treated you like their daughter at some points. 

You brought the black truck around front with the horse carrier connected; one of the horses was recently found to be pregnant and needed to be taken for her checkup. But the mare was being stubborn and not moving forward with you. "Undyne! Could you help me get into the carrier?!" You shouted a bit towards the open fence where Undyne was sitting smiling down at her phone. She quickly snapped out of whatever she was doing and jumped off running towards you. "OH! Yea, coming!" She was by your side in a flash taking the horse’s cheek strap leading her forward. When the mare was in you wiped the sweat off your forehead. "So who we're you texting?" You look up at Undyne giving her a devious smile. "Y'know just Papyrus! Telling him to have dinner ready when I’m h-home!" Her face was flushed, and not just from the hard work from today.

"Sure, are you sure it doesn't happen to be a small yellow girl?" You give a giggle and she glare daggers into you. "(y/n), I love you I really do, but you pushing it. For the record it was her." She grabs your head and ruffles with your hair. "Alright alright I surrender!" At that statement she seems satisfied and lets you go. "Listen I gotta get going or I’m gonna be late for the appointment. Can you stay down and hold the fort while I’m gone?" You ask while closing the carrier’s doors. "Of course I can! But hurry back okay loser?" You laugh as you get in the truck and close the door. On your way the truck seems to be making a lot more noise than usual, it was an old car after all. You check the gas and its fine. Not even close to running out. So you assume it's just a little sick today...did you just call a car sick? Yes, yes you did. Then you hear the mare in the back give a panicked whiny as the truck jolts and slowly stops. 

"Ohhh no no no no." You get out and slam the door behind you. "No this can't happen right now, ugh!" You go to the back and open the door. Grabbing the panicked mares lead and leading her out of the carrier. Hopefully she doesn't go into labor from the stress or then we'll have a real problem. You start rubbing her chin grove and trying to comfort her. "hey bud, need a hand?" You turn your head around to see a skeleton with a blue hoodie and black shorts with...pink slippers? You got a little nervous, not use to strangers. "O-oh um yea that'd be amazing." You pause for a moment then slowly ask a question as you and him walk towards the front of the truck. "Um... If you don't mind me asking, are you one of Undyne's friends?" He looks up at you a little surprised look on that permanent smile of his. "yea I do, how do you know her? 

"Well, we work at my neighbors stable together." He looks you up and down then lets his eye lids rise a little. "are you...(y/n)?" Wow, he knows you! You never expected Undyne to actually tell anyone about you... You never really thought you we're special enough to be mentioned or brought up. "Yea I am! Undyne's mentioned me?" you give him a questioning look. "course kiddo, she mentions you all the time. I'm Sans by the way." He extends a bony arm holding out his hand, you grab and shake it. Staring the his hand, it was so strange the feeling of his hand. Without thinking you held onto it for a little longer then you should have and quickly pulled your arm away. "S-sorry!" he gives you a laugh, and you see a hint of blue come to his cheeks. "It's fine kiddo, now lets take a look at the truck." He opens up the hatch and a puff of smoke comes out.

You both become a coughing mess. "well, that can't be good." You say looking down at the truck. "alright I think I see a problem, just back up a bit in case." You do so and back up. Watching him closely and he leans in and you could've sworn you saw a tinge of blue shoot out before he backs up and all of a sudden the engine starts back up on it's own. "there should be good, thanks for trusting me enough to work on your truck." You smile at him "Of course! A friend of Undyne's is a friend of mine. We should talk more often." He nods "I'll get your number from Undyne, It was- Oh shoot!" You look down at you clock and begin to panic. "I'm sorry I gotta go i'm going to be late!" He gives you a friendly smile "sure kiddo, drive safe, see ya." 

You get the mare back into the carrier (thankfully without her fighting) and start to drive again. You think about how quickly he fixed the truck, and began to wonder how he did it. With that thought, you started to think about him in general....Was it possible you thought he was cute? You thought about your new acquaintance the whole way to the vet.


	2. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have read the first chapter I hope you continue to read ^-^ I'm sorry I keep posting these so early in the morning. i don't sleep.

By the time all the tests we're done and you we're driving back, the sun was already starting to go down. The truck seemed to be completely fixed; even the normal rattling was gone. When you got back Undyne seemed done with her work as well. As you pulled in the drive way and got out Undyne walked up to you. "Hey loser, how’s she looking?" Undyne points her head at the carrier. "She's doing fine! She should give birth any day now; we just gotta keep an eye out. But the drive was a lot more interesting than the checkup." You say recalling the events of the day.

"Well, spit it out! I want to hear!" She starts opening the right door of the carrier as you get the left. "Well the truck all of a sudden went down, which sucked, but your friend-what was his name? - Oh, Sans was there and offered to fix it. Which he did quickly, and then we went on our separate ways." You started turning the mare around and leading her out while Undyne held the door open. "Huh, Strange for him to be all the way out here, must've been on a walk. You’re lucky he was there loser." She said punching your shoulder as you to walk towards the stables with the mare. 

You get the mare into her stall and start walking towards the front with Undyne. "Wow that's awesome! That you finally got to meet one of my friends I mean, we really need to hang outside of work sometime." You look a little shocked at her statement. Everyone you worked with always thought you we're...different or just plain out weird, and never wanted to see you outside of work. So at first you kind of thought she was setting you up. Tricking you into hanging out with her so she could embarrass you. But you quickly shook that thought away; this is Undyne we're talking about, not some random jerk. "Yes I'd love to! You have my number so don't hesitate to text or call whenever you’re free!" She gives you a big toothy smile "I definitely will, see you tomorrow!" She walks off waving. Today was a great day.

You walked home and we're greeted by two cats. A small grey and white kitten name Tiny (yes how original) and a larger orange cat name Frito. "Hey guys, want some dinner?" They follow you meowing happily into the kitchen. You open a can and give each of their bowls half of the can. You leave them to their dinner and decide to get changed out of your stinky clothes into something a bit more comfy, and pulling you hair up into a lazy bun. You had a simple house, with a bit of extra room ever since your parents passed away. You sat on the couch when you jumped a little, your phone had started to ring and you quickly picked it up and looked at the caller. It was Undyne, you quickly fumbled to get hold of it then answered it. "H-hey! Undyne, what's up?" "HEY!" You had to pull the phone away from you ear because of her yelling. "Dude! I just realized we DON'T have work tomorrow! I'm coming to pick you up! Be ready!" And with that she hung up.

Wow, you couldn't tell which you felt more. Fear or happiness, you quickly took your hair out of a bun and brushed it the best you could. Changing out of you comfortable clothes and into tight jeans, a white t-shirt, and a flannel shirt. You made sure the cats had food and that the house was locked up. You heard honking out front so you slipped on your shoes and ran out the door. 

You got into a red car and quickly jumped when a loud voice came from the front of the car. "HELLO HUMAN! UNDYNE HAS TOLD ME SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!!!" A head turned around from the drivers seat and there sat a skeleton with a orangish scarf. Undyne then turned her head from the passenger seat "Sup loser." You let out a little breath that you hadn't noticed you've been holding it. "Hello" You gave a small smile towards the tall skeleton. "HELLO HUMAN! I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOUR (Y/N!) RIGHT?!" You gave a small nod. "So...where are we going?" You asked as Papyrus started the engine. "Well, you I and a few of my friends are all meeting up at the beach!" You look out the window, obviously seeing that it's late out, then turned back to Undyne and gave her a confused look. "Don't tell me you've never gone on a late night beach walk?" Undyne says in a low grumble. "Nope, never have." At this Papyrus speaks up "IT'S ALWAYS FUN TO MAKE SAND FIGURES IN THE MOON LIGHT HUMAN!" Undyne jumps from the passenger next to you and leans into your ear "We had to start going at night, people weren’t too happy having us around."

"Oh Undyne I’m so sorry..." You gave her a pitiful look but she gave you the widest grin "Nah, it's not bad at all brat, it's actually pretty beautiful and romantic- wait not i meant rad and sick." You let out a giggle "YO! Paps turn on the radio!" Undyne yelled, which he did quickly and it happened to be one of your favorite songs "No way! I love this song!" You let yourself get a little too loud. Undyne grabs your shoulder and starts making you move back and forth as she starts singing the song very loudly. But, she didn't sound terrible, not at all. You joined in and soon Papyrus tried too but he obviously didn't know the words very well. By the time you got there you we're all a laughing mess. You jump out of the car and look around. You see a small child running in your direction. They jump into Papyrus' arms. "FRISK!" Papyrus put's Frisk on his shoulders. Soon Sans walks up to your group with a yellow, lizard like monster at his side. You can only assume from Undyne's stories that this was Alphys. 

"SANS CAN I AND FRISK GO BUILD IN THE SAND?" Sans looks up at his brother nodding with a smile on his face, well, it seems like he always seems to smile. Papyrus runs off with Frisk atop his shoulders, Frisk giggling wildly. You turn to look at Undyne, she's blushing and her stance is a very nervous one. "Well, um, Sans you know (y/n) show her around. I uh, gotta talk to Alphys! Y'know girl stuff!" You and Sans glance at each other, you can't help but give a little giggle You knew Undyne was hooked on Alphys, and her whole speech about the beach at night being "beautiful and romantic" must mean that she was planning to do something tonight. "Sure thing, but use protection when going to the **bone-zone** okay kiddos? Let's leave these love birds to it then." He turns and starts walking; you look at Undyne who is glaring daggers at him. You quickly turn and walk after Sans. Scared she might bring that glare to you instead.


	3. Numbers and Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible with chapter names, at some point, I'll probably get too lazy with them and they'll become ridiculous. So enjoy them while they last.

You walked side by side with Sans, just making small conversation. You listen to the waves in the background. You would jump a little when your side and his would brush. You kept the thought about asking for his number in the back of your head but decided it was best not to ask, too scared of him thinking it was weird. God, you were acting like a shy school girl. You hated it. The only problem was you couldn't pinpoint why you were acting this way. You were normally shy but, not to the point of being afraid to ask for a person's number. Someone you already met at that. 

"oh hey, forgot about getting your number kid." He says quickly and takes his phone out of his hoodies pocket. It looked ancient. You smiled widely as he handed over his phone to you "here just put your number in." you put it in and he giggles a little at the name you put in ' (Y/N) :)' "no that's not good enough." He says and starts typing away on his phone. "there we go much better." He says as he puts his phone back in his pocket with a smug smile on his face. You raise an eyebrow "Oh? So I don't get to see it?" You say in a sassy tone. "nope." you laugh and try to reach in his pocket "Come on don't be childish! Let me see." He grabs your arm stopping you from reaching any closer "at least I had the GUTS to ask for your number." Your eyes widen and you feel a heat creep to your face. "calm down kiddo I'm just kidding, didn't know humans could get so pink." He laughs and you two keep walking. 

After a little bit of you two arguing over the phone and him still making organ jokes, you guys stumble upon Undyne and Alphys. They didn't seem to notice you two, so you two decided to stay quiet and watch closely. You saw the way they stared at each other, the way Undyne wrapped her arm around Alphys' shoulder. Like if she let it go, her world would fall apart. You loved seeing Undyne so happy. You honestly wished someone loved you as much as Undyne loved Alphys. 

****************************************************************************************************  
SANS POV (kind of):

Sans always knew that Undyne liked Alphys and Alphys had the same feelings for Undyne. But finally seeing them together, officially, made him feel content. He looked over at you, your eyes wide and mouth slightly open. It was almost like you were...pondering how two people could be so happy together. He noticed how shy and reserved you were, how at some points you'd bite your tongue or force a laugh. He wanted to observe you more, learn more about you. He quickly snapped back to reality when he realized he was staring, even though you were too focused on the love birds to notice. He shifted his focus back to Undyne and Alphys which were now leaving your guy's view. 

****************************************************************************************************  
Back to your point of view:

Once they were gone you slowly stood up and wiped off the sand from your pants. "Well, I should probably head home it’s pretty late." You let out a sigh, not really wanting to go home. You enjoyed his company. But...did he enjoy yours? Or was he just being polite? You gave out another sigh. "I could give you a... I guess you could say a ride home?" he gave you an uncertain look. "Sure, I'd love one let's starting walking back towards the parking lot."nah that's not necessary." You give him a confused look. "just hold onto my hand and don't let go okay?" You blush and little but notice how serious he is, you slowly nod and take his hand.

Then it's just darkness, it's cold, it makes you feel unsafe and scared. But as quickly as you felt those things, they left just as quickly. And the next second you were outside of your house. You quickly let go of his hand and looked over at Sans with a starstruck look. "I'll be honest, I can't teleport where I haven't been. I've passed by your house once or twice, don't want you thinking I'm a stalker, heh, and Undyne told me this was it, so, here we are." He looked a little nervous like you might bite his head off at any moment. "That was awesome!" You say a little loudly. His expression is one of surprise as he looks at you. "you're not freaked out by me teleporting in front of your house?" You let out a little giggle and wave your hand. "Well, the way here was a bit...strange, but knowing that you could do something as magical as that is amazing. I've never seen any monsters use magic, so seeing it up close makes me feel special." You look at him a little in awestruck. Every second that passed by made you like him even more. 

"w-well I'm glad I could be of assistance. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other a lot more. See you later vertebabe." He walked away a bit quickly giving you a lazy wave and just like that he was gone. You looked at where he was with a surprised expression. Did...did he just call you...? Oh, my god. You quickly ran inside, feeling a little upset that you didn't say goodbye to Undyne. And really flustered, did he just flirt with you? "No, of course, he didn't who would have any interest in you?" Gosh...that was the damn voice in your head, the dark part of you, but also the... the...realistic side of you. You shook off that thought and walked to your bedroom, ready to just plop down and replay the events of today.


	4. Bruises and Hats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, I hope you guys don't mind.
> 
> IGNORE THAT DUMB "HATERS GONNA HATE" PUN OMG.

The rest of the night was peaceful for you; you thought about the day and loved how the events played out. You were dying to ask Undyne about Alphys, and you felt excited and happy for your best friend. But there was another feeling there, whenever you thought about your walk with Sans. You genuinely liked him; he made you laugh and smile, even when the smile was faked. You were woken up around 3:00 A.M. by the cats, of course, wanting to be fed and refusing to wait any longer. You got up and headed to the kitchen, starting to open the can when you heard a knock on your door... Who the heck was knocking at your door at 3:00 A.M.? You felt your heart speed up a little.

You ran quickly to your closet and grabbed a metal baseball bat (just in case it was some weirdo). Then started walking towards the door and slowly opened it. You gasped at the sight, Undyne. She was covered in cuts and bruises; her mouth was bleeding pretty badly. "H-hey punk..." She gave you a weak smile and lost her footing, falling onto you. "Oh my God! Undyne! Let's get you in here, what happened?!" You sat her quickly on the couch and ran into the kitchen to get something-anything- from the fridge to stop the swelling from the bruises. "(Y/N) make sure the doors are locked..." She said as you handed her a bag of frozen peas.

You did so without hesitation. And quickly went back to Undyne's side.

"Undyne, talk to me, what the hell happened to you?" You gave her a concerned look. She simply looked...angry with a slight hint of disappointment in her eyes, like she was disappointed in herself. "We all stayed at the beach for a while...Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk were all together somewhere safe, I and Alphys were close to beach 14. When these… fucking creeps walked up to us. Started calling us a bunch of screwed up names. In the end, I and the guys ended up fighting...at first, there was just three, then, a bunch more of em' jumped out of bushes. I told Alphys to run and I ended up getting a pretty bad beating."

You listened intently, and you could see her jaw tense whenever she mentioned the people talking about Alphys. She had told everyone else to go home, and she ended up stumbling over to your house. "Undyne I'm so sorry...I should've stayed I could've-" Undyne placed a scaly finger on your lips. "Don't even start, If you were there then we BOTH would've gotten beat. There were like 15 of them. 2 against 15...we still would've lost." You give her a slow long hug and slowly stood up "Well...You can crash at my place for a bit if you like. But first, let us get those cuts patched up." You started walking towards the upstairs bathroom and Undyne followed. "Wow, loser you got a pretty big house!" You let out a small giggle "Yea after my parents passed away the house went to me. I once had a roommate here to share the space with but..." You trailed off and shook your head trying to forget the bad memories. "He moved out." Undyne raised an eyebrow but she decided it was best not to ask about it. 

You opened the cabinet and pulled out some bandages, Neosporin, and some non-sting soap. You also grabbed some medical string and a needle just in case some of the cuts were really deep. Undyne sat on the counter while you started running a rag under some hot water. "So...You’re sure you’re okay with me staying for tonight?" You started touching up her wounds and look up at her. "Of course, I am, you’re the only close friend I have." You give her a wide smile and continued to work on cleaning her cuts. Undyne winced when you hit one of the deeper wounds. "T-thanks bud...I owe you." You smile and laugh.

After all her wounds were clean, you noticed none of them were deep enough to need stitches. You were thankful for that; you let Undyne sleep in your bed. Even though she insisted she was fine on the couch you wouldn't let her. 

The next morning, you awoke normally at the break of dawn. But instead of the regular silence, you woke up to humming and an amazing smell in the air. You slowly sat up and looked towards the kitchen, and you saw Undyne. Crap, you forgot, Undyne was staying the night. You lazily got up to walk towards the kitchen, rubbing the tiredness out of your eyes. "Good morning." Undyne turns around to your weak and crackly voice.

"Sup loser." She gives you her usual toothy smile and you smile back. "So what are you cooking?" You walk to her side and look into the pan, its many noodles with seasoning, sausage, and eggs on top. "Wow, Undyne it looks and smells amazing!" "I and Papyrus make it all the time for breakfast when we’re not having spaghetti from the other night." She laughs and continues stirring. "I and he would always have sleepovers and practice our cooking skills." She continues to tell stories about her and her friends and the more you listen the more you want to be a part of that group of friends. The way they acted with each other and how they all stood by each other no matter what...and...They never gave up on each other. 

You set the table while Undyne scooped out food onto the plates. While you were setting the table you kept thinking to yourself "Will Undyne leave me like everyone else? Will she realize how weak and stupid I am?" You couldn't help but think like this once and a while. You almost felt like it kept you in check, like if you got too happy, that happiness would be snatched away from you, like all the other times... 

Your thoughts were interrupted by Undyne setting down the plates next to the silverware you set out. "Well loser, we did well if I do say so myself." As she sat down she winced in pain and you looked at her with a concerned look. "Undyne, if you can't work today that's fine." She lets out a grunt "You’re going to need help! You can't do it all on your own." You think about what she said and you slowly nod. She was right, you can't do it all on your own. "But..." You look up at Undyne to listen to her proposal. "I could call someone and ask if they would be willing to help while I'm gone?"

Your face lit up, the opportunity to finally get to know her friends more? You were ready to jump at the opportunity. But of course that sweeping feeling of "what if" came to you. What if they didn't like you? What if they left you like everyone else had? But you were determined to meet Undyne's friends and become their friend too. "Alright, I'll call up Paps and see if he's open. Warning he can be a bit eager to learn new things." Undyne lifted the phone to her...fin, and waited for someone to answer. You decided to head up to your bedroom to get dressed while Undyne waited for an answer.

You put on some skinny jeans, a tank top, denim jacket, and some old black boots. You headed downstairs and Undyne was already waiting with a smug smile on her face. You gave her a confused look. "What...?" "Oh, nothing just got off the phone with Sans...Papyrus is sleeping so he offered to come by instead." Her eyes went narrow and she raised her eyebrows. "Undyne, what's the look for? You're freaking me out a little." She giggled "Nothing." You gave her a bit of an annoyed look. "Well, I'm going to get an early start. Don't do anything stupid alright?" She smiled a little too innocently and waved as you left the house. 

You headed over to the bigger barn and climbed up the ladder to the roof area. You threw down a barrel of hay which landed with a thump. You jumped down and wiped the sweat from your brow preparing yourself to pick it up. "yo." You turned around towards the entrance of the barn and saw Sans in his usual outfit. Instead, he was wearing a cowboy hat which made you laugh until you felt tears in your eyes. "You know, the hat isn't pfft, necessary." You tried to keep the rest of your laughter in. 

"hey kid, hatter gonna hat." You couldn't hold it in anymore, you let out a roar of laughter, holding your hands on your knees trying to keep yourself up. After you composed yourself you looked up at Sans as he took off the hat "Okay, my turn. Two hats were hanging on a rack. What does the one hat say to the other?" Sans shrugged his shoulders lazily. "It says 'you stay here, I'll go on a head." He let out a low laugh. "alright kid, what are we doing here?" You walked past him and waved your hand for him to follow. 

You led him to the small barn first, where the younger horses were kept. "So right now we just need to get feed for the younger horses out on the field, then bring the cut up hay to the elder horses." You pointed to a larger barn where all the elder horses were. "An on top of that we need to keep an eye on Lucy." He looked at you with a confused look. "Oh yea, forgot you haven't been here before. Lucy is a pregnant mare that the old couple owns. She's expecting any day now." He looked a little nervous at that and you waved your hand in the air as a sign for him to relax. "Don't worry; you won't need to do anything. We would just need to get the vet on the phone right away and tell him to get down here. The most we would need to do is keep her calm." You started to turn back to the hay barrels with Sans at your heel "I'll be honest, I don't know anything about horses kiddo." You gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry; we'll be working together the whole time today. You have to work as a team here." 

He gave you a sincere smile, which honestly made you smile back. Made you feel warm inside. "well I don't mind spending a day with you." "Me either Sans."


	5. Chores and Uh oh's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the Kudos :D I'm very thankful that you guys like it, and are reading it. 
> 
> As a thank you, I drew Frito and Tiny, which you can find here: http://sablesapphireart.deviantart.com/art/Tiny-and-Frito-621225906
> 
> (Sorry about all the information on horses I know it must be boring, I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible.)

You opened the gate to the corral and led sans to the top of the hill, while you both rolled the bale of hay with you. Once you got to the top you took a minute to catch your breath. "Okay, so what we do is we roll it up to the top of this hill, and then cut the strings off that are making it hold its form. Then we roll it down the hill, so it unfolds itself." He nods, even though you can tell he's listening he seems a bit distracted. But not just by one thing -you observe- but a few. The noises the horses are making, the smell of the place, and finally the sun. You notice ever since you two got to the top of the hill, once and a while he'd turn his head around to get a glimpse of the sun.

He notices you've gone quiet, he quickly looks at the ground and scratches the back of his head "heh, sorry, I can't help it." You give him a warm and friendly smile "It's fine, I do it all the time. We can come back up here later, but for now, we need to focus on our work." You both turn back to the bale of hay and you pull out a pocket knife to cut the tough strings, Sans winces at the sight. You catch his reaction out of the side of your eye. "Are you alright?" he gave you a very tense nod, and you start to think. "What did these monsters go through down in the Underground?" You now know why he can't keep his eyes off the sun. He hadn't seen it when he was down in the underground (obviously) and you were willing to bet there weren't horses in the Underground. You cut the strings and look over at Sans as you put the knife back into your pocket. "Are you ready?" He seems to relax a bit once the knife is away. "yea kid, I'm interested to see how this works." He gives an interested smile. 

********************************************************************  
Sans POV: 

Oh please, the sun wasn't the only thing distracting him. It was you. You were distracting him. He studied you so much, and honestly he was beginning to like you. The way your hair was pulled up and how little strands would lie out, your eyes and the way the sun's light reflected off of them. He snapped himself out of his thinking and paid attention to what you were doing. 

********************************************************************

You push the bale of hay with all your strength and it goes rolling down the hill, as it rolls it unravels itself across the field, just like you said it would. "hm, so why unravel it? why not just let 'em pick at it, that'd be a lot less work." You nod at him as you walk across to the field to where the fence meets the stable so you could let the horses out to be fed. "Well, horses are picky animals and often like their personal space, especially when their eating. If they get too close a fight might break out. People do say they have the mind of a three-year-old." He nods in understanding. "never really met one, seen 'em of course." You thought about that statement. "Well, the horses do need exercise. I and Undyne would ride a few, if you like I could teach you?" You look at him and notice his face light up a little. He seems to like learning new things, understanding things, and you liked that. Maybe for once, someone liked you, liked your company. Maybe...

"sure kid sounds like fun." You smiled and turned to open the gate to let the horses out. As you did they came walking out, some came out in twos, others were alone. Then came past your favorite (even though it was impossible to choose), Cochise. A leopard appaloosa, he was the sweetest thing and a bit lazy at times. He came here from another ranch who labeled him as "too unique." You patted his shoulder as he walked by and he turned his head to look at you, then he kept walking. As you were too distracted watching the horses come out, you turned your head to say something to Sans and noticed he was gone. You looked around and saw him looking a little nervous leaning on the fence as Cochise was invading his personal space by sniff his cheek bone. "Uh Y/N I thought you said these things liked personal space." You couldn't help but to laugh and walk over to save him. What a hero you were. 

"Not when it comes to them being curious." You patted Cochise on his chest as a sign to move back, which he did. You leaned on the fence next to Sans thinking of what you wanted to say. "Listen...I hope you don't mind being here Sans... I'm not sure if you're just doing this out of obligation-" "what??" He cut you off with a surprised expression. "no kid I wanted to come help, which is surprising for me knowing how lazy this sack of bones can be. but no I didn't come here out of obligation, and honestly, I wanted to get to know you more. if you're a friend of Undyne's you're a friend of mine. besides, every second that passes, this place seems to grow on me more and more." He says with a sincere smile on his face as he puts his hands in his pockets and faces his gaze to you. You couldn't help but blush a little and smile. "Wow, thank you. That means a lot to me." 

You two sit there for a bit just watching the sun and horses, often being walked up to by friendly or curious horses. Sans seemed to be fond of Ranger, a red or strawberry roan. He was very laid back and often played tricks on the other horses. Ranger came and stood by Sans for a good 15 minutes before trying to nibble at his clothes. You and he spent the rest of the day doing chores in the stable and talking about the good times you each had with Undyne. Whenever he looked at you, your stomach seemed to twist and your face seemed to heat up. You couldn't like him, it was bound for disaster. So you kept yourself at somewhat of a distance. Soon the sun started to go down and it was time for the horses to get some exercise. 

"Alright, it’s about time we start riding or else it'll get too dark for us to see." His lazy stature went to one of interest and excitement "finally, I've been waiting to see what this is all about. It’s bugging me like a bone in my side." You give him a sarcastic smile. "Hold on for a few minutes while I saddle them up." You decided to get Ranger and an older mare named Dream out. You were currently the only one allowed to ride Dream since she had lost her eye a few years back from a bee sting underneath it. You led them over to Sans, who was standing against a wall looking like he was about to pass out. 

You cough and he perks up "You'll be riding Ranger, I'll be riding Dream, and we won't go far." He nods but gives you a nervous smile "kid I'm not worried about how far we're going I'm worried about falling off." "You won't unless you squeeze too hard with your legs, it make's Ranger take off running." He looks a little more nervous at that, but he tries to look likes he's not bothered by your last statement. "Don't worry I'll be by your side the whole time." You smile at him and he smiles back, relaxing a little, God that smile of his was going to be the end of you. You pull over a step stand for him and yourself "Alright put your left foot here and just swing over." He put his left foot in the stirrup and right as he did so the saddle slipped to his side. He let out a grunt as he landed on you. 

The one time you forget to check the saddle's tightened, good job.


	6. 50 shades of pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short freaking chapter and I'm SO sorry that it is, I've just been super busy with trying to balance work, family, drawing, and writing. But I will prevail! 
> 
> BTW I made tumblr so I can get in more contact with you guys! Link: http://sablesapphireart.tumblr.com/

You two had landed in a very awkward position, he was on top of you and your hands were on his shoulders. He places his elbows on the sides of your head and pushes his head up "ugh gonna feel that one for a while." Then his head snaps to your face when he seems to realize what's going on. Your face at this point is 50 shades of pink and red, and you just wanted to hide in a whole. You noticed that you weren't the only one blushing, Sans' face was a deep blue. He quickly got off of you and offered you a hand to help you up. You accepted as he pulled you up. "I'm s-so sorry, I must not have c-checked the cinch..." At this point, your anxiety was already punching you in the gut as you scolded yourself in your mind. "Great job (Y/N)...you finally find someone you enjoy being around then you fuck it up... good job." Your thought was cut off by a roar of laughter. 

You look at Sans and he's laughing, which seems to make his face even bluer. "kid I like ya, but I'm not ready for you to jump my bones yet." He seems to push these words out between sighs of laughing. You hide your face with your hands almost at the edge of tears. "it's okay kid, it was an accident and neither of us got hurt. now, how about we try this again AFTER you fix the 'cinch'" He gives you a smirk and you smile to yourself. So maybe it was just a funny memory for him, and NOT a memory of you being dumb. You fix the saddle on the horse and tighten the cinch nice and tight. He did what you said to do and this time, he rested safely on Rangers back. "wow." He seemed awe-struck by just sitting on the creature, and he hadn't even moved yet. You quickly got on Dream and explained how to control Ranger. 

You lead the way through the forest trails. The forest was pretty close to Mt. Ebott so you were cautious with Sans, making sure he wouldn't freak out being so close to his hold home. But he didn't seem to care, he was focused on riding. You smiled at him as you once again got this warm feeling in your heart and gut. You walked until the sun hit the horizon, then you headed back. You felt like you should thank him...he made you feel a little bit better about yourself today, and for you, that's hard to do. "Hey. Sans?" "was ‘up kid." "I just wanted to say thank you, for coming out here to help. It was really fun to get to know you. And you made me smile today, and I want to thank you for that." 

You turned your head to give him a soft smile and were a little surprised to see his cheeks show a hint of blue. "It was no problem (Y/N), really. I'm glad I came." He gave a smile and you two continued moving in silence. When you two got back, you unsaddled the horses and got them all back into the barn with the help of Sans. 

And you knew something you wanted to do to end the night on a high note.


	7. Moons and fires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad about posting such a short chapter that I decided to try and post a cute chapter and early!!

You turned to Sans a little skittish about your question. "So Sans, you know how we talked about the hill?" His interest perked up at you and he smiled mischievously, he honestly enjoyed seeing you flustered. "yes we did, but what about it?" He raised an 'eyebrow' at you. You kicked at the stones underneath your boots, "Well I thought, only if you want to, we could sit up on the hill and stargaze?" you shrugged your shoulders looking up at the sky, refusing to make eye contact with him. You could feel your cheeks heat up, even though it was such a simple question it made you nervous, maybe because one of your greatest fears was rejection? "kid you got that pink over that simple of a question? Of course, I do." Your head snapped back to attention and looked over in his direction. He was smiling from ear to ear (like usual) and you couldn't help but smile as wide as him. You nodded to him and then started to walk side by side towards the hill. 

You both laid down side by side just silently staring at the stars. God, you loved the friendly silence between you two, but now that you thought about it, you loved everything about your new friendship with him. The way he'd almost fall asleep during work and you'd have to gently nudge his shoulder, the different kind of smiles he had, the way his gaze would get lost in the sun. You loved it all, and you had to admit that to yourself but you were also scared out of your mind. Would he just be another lost cause, would he leave you like the others did? You were lucky enough to have Undyne but if you lost her? You wouldn't be able to live with yourself any longer. 

Your deep thought must have shown on your face because Sans was staring at you with great concern and interest. "you okay kiddo?" You nodded and sighed. "Yea I just have a lot on my mind right now; a lot of things have changed this last year." "like what?" He turned on his side to look at you as you talked. "Well, my parents passed away, my roommate left, I accepted this job, I met Undyne, and I met you." You turned your head from the sky to him and he looked confused and a little uneasy. He looked like everyone else who had come into your life... confused; they all wanted to ask the same questions. You sighed and prepared yourself to tell your story of your last year, and prepared yourself to lose him like everyone else. After you told your story everyone got uncomfortable and left. You could already feel a lump start forming in your throat.

"don't even tell me." You looked at Sans with wide eyes. "it sounds like a sensitive subject, I don't want you to tell me until you’re ready. So my curiosity will have to wait." You laughed to yourself and turned to your side so now both of you faced each other. "Sans, how are you always so calm?" "because nothing gets under my skin." You laughed softly at his pun, and that's when the night went from good to great. No one had ever subdued their curiosity from you, but that wasn't the best part. The best part was the pun war you two had started. "my brother works himself down to the bone." "That's cool Sans but first I need to take a skelfie." You both were breathless from laughter. 

You took out your phone and gasped, it was already past 12:00. You sat up and stretched your arms above your head "Today was amazing, but I have to head home do you need a lift or anything?" You stood up and looked down at him. He was fast asleep, and God he looked so peaceful and sweet. You sat down next to him and just took in the moment, the way the moonlight was reflecting off of him, the way his clothes would move with the wind. You snapped yourself to attention and shook your head, placing both hands on your cheeks. "Get ahold of yourself." You told telling yourself in a whisper. You were still all caught up in your feelings until you noticed a strange but familiar smell, burning wood. 

You looked towards the woods and sure enough, there was a wild forest fire, and they were common in the summer. When the days were long and hot, and there hadn't been any rain, a forest fire would start up. They weren't any danger to you, so you often sat there just staring at them most nights. You poked Sans' cheek bone "Hey wake up, you're going to want to see this before you go to sleep for the night bonehead." He sleepily grabbed your hand using it to pull him up and of course, it made you blush but you tried to keep it to a minimum so he wouldn't tease you about being 'such a pink human' again. Once he was awake enough you pointed to the light out in the forest, and his interest perked up at once. 

"what is that?" "It’s a summer forest fire, they occur naturally. When it's too hot during the summer and there isn't enough rain, the hot dry wood of the trees or dead leaves on the ground will catch on fire. I'll probably have to call it in when I get home, just in case nobody else has." He stared at the fire with you, once and a while you'd hear a crackle of wood or a cricket off in the distance. "can it hurt anything?" He looked uneasy yet curious. "Not unless someone is stupid enough to get close to it, and I'm sure the animals are safe. The only thing it will truly kill is the trees, but the trees ashes will make the soil healthier for stronger trees." "so even though their being burned down now, they'll come back even stronger?" "Yup, that's the idea." You smile and wrap your arms around your legs pulling them closer to your body. 

Even though you knew you should get home soon, you never wanted to leave. You wanted to bottle up this moment and keep it forever. "is it alright if I walk you home kiddo?" You nodded sleepily "Yea just give me a few more minutes." you were so tired and comfy, you felt warm. Soon your eyelids began to droop, you couldn't help yourself, and you fell asleep.

Sans hadn't even noticed you'd fallen asleep until he heard a helicopter up ahead "Hey (Y/N) do you think they’re here to hel-" He was caught off by the sight of your sleeping form. Your head was resting on your arm while the other was wrapped around yourself. His face was a deep blue, he thought you were beautiful. Monster or not, you were a very beautiful creature. He loved your hair, your eyes, your skin, and had often taken advantage of situations just to touch your skin. It was a foreign feeling to him; he wasn't used to feeling human skin. But he didn’t just love your looks; he loved the way you acted as well.

He knew it was about time you two started heading home but he didn't have the heart to wake you up. So he gently picked your sleeping form up and teleported to the outside of your house.

Since his hands were full he used his boney foot to knock on your front door, Undyne answered with a surprised look on her face. “Geeze dude what did you do to make her pass out like this.” She looked at you then Sans then back to you. “we finished working and she invited me to stargaze with her, and who am I do say no?” “More like you didn’t want to say no.” She nudged his shoulder with her elbow. “Come on I’ll show you to her room-but no teleporting there okay weirdo?” She held the door open as Sans walked through. He walked in and saw the sofa covered in Undynes blankets; he wanted to just melt into that couch and never leave. 

But that thought soon changed when he walked into your room and saw your bed. He was a bit embarrassed of himself for thinking about wanting to spend the night in your bed. But he could admit that he liked you, which he knew from the moment he laid his eyes on you. Now that he actually KNEW you, his feelings had only grown. 

He laid you down on your bed and threw the blankets over you, and he couldn’t help himself. He tucked your hair behind your ear and left the room silently.


	8. World War 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this chapter is very interesting and I'm sorry if isn't ^^'

You for once weren't awoken by an alarm, but a soft "Hey dork"; you slowly opened your eyes, and then jumped out of your skin to see a fish face so close to yours. Your jumping ended up in you falling off the bed, along with most of your blankets. Undyne crawled across the bed and looked down at the awkward position you had landed in, with half of you on the bed and the rest laying on the floor. "Pfft sorry, I just couldn't keep it in any longer; I needed you to be awake so I could tease you." "Undyne... I'm not following, tease me about what?"   
She slid her body down the bed so she was lying in the same position as you "Oh nothing big, just that yesterday you were totally on a date with that skele-pun." You quickly sat up and felt your face heat up. "It was not a date?! He was there working with me." "Oh, yea because sitting there staring at the stars *cough* in each other's eyes *cough* is totally working." You gave her the best glare you could give, but with your bed head and red face, it looked too adorable. "He's the one that kept getting himself distracted by the sky." Undyne sat up so she could smirk at you face to face "Can you blame him? He'd been stuck under a mountain for how long?" 

"You're right I'm sorry..." "You loser, don't say sorry I'm messing with you." She grabbed your head and began to ruffle your hair, making it, even more, messier. She let go and you suddenly realized, you didn't walk home last night. "Undyne, how did I get home?" Just then her grin got even wider (if that was possible.) "Your boyfriend carried you home." "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND." Out of pure embarrassment, you grabbed the closest pillow and threw it at Undynes scaly smirking face. You had to admit, doing that felt good. "Oh, it is so on punk." And that's how your morning began, with a huge pillow war in your room. 

Finally when you surrendered and let Undyne hold the title of 'pillow champion' you got in the shower. The warm water on your back felt nice but soon it stung, you looked at the place it was burning and saw old scars. From old self-harm, you scoffed at them and continued your shower. You weren't proud of them, and if they were 'old' enough to sting then you couldn't really call them scars yet.   
Undyne didn't know about them but she would probably be like the rest, make you make a promise you knew you wouldn't be able to keep, then she would leave like the rest of them did, that's why you promised yourself to never let Undyne see them, because you just couldn't lose Undyne. 

You got out of the shower feeling nice and awake, and a bit guilty. You felt like you had to watch everything you said around your new friends, every action, everything you did. If you slipped up they would all leave you and...You couldn't lose Undyne and the rest. But there was someone else you just couldn't lose, and that was Sans. He was funny, made you smile, and for once in your life someone seemed to like you too. Someone was willing to respect your privacy. You realized that you were just standing in your room with a huge smile on your face, so you quickly snapped yourself out of dream land and quickly got dressed. 

Today was your day off, the old couple would have their sons come over and   
47 work instead of you and Undyne. Today would be a nice day, just you and Undyne being huge nerds. Well, at least that's how you thought it'd be. You started walking down the stairs but you slowed your pace when you heard more voices than just Undynes. "UNDYNE, WHERE IS THE HUMAN? YOU SAID WE COULD ALL HANG OUT TODAY!" "bro give her some time to get dressed." You realized at that moment it was the two skeleton brothers, great, good job Undyne. Your cheeks started to heat as you thought about last night but quickly shook yourself out of it and continued walking down the stairs. 

"Finally, took you long enough punk." Undyne was there sitting on the floor with Papyrus, and it looks like she had changed her bandages all on her own. She was just making herself at home, wasn't she? Honestly, you didn't mind, it was nice to have a roommate. You thought about the word 'roommate' and instantly had a knot in your stomach from the last experiences you've had with a 'roommate'. They must have noticed because Sans was staring at you like you were a baby bird with a broken wing. "you alright kid?" "HUMAN YOU'VE GOTTEN MUCH WHITER." You couldn't take this, why couldn't you just let yourself be happy? Why did you have to keep yourself on edge all the time? "Yea I'm fine, just a bit tired still, I'm going to go out and get coffee do you guys want to come?" Before you could even get the last word out of your mouth Papyrus was up and jumping "OF COURSE HUMAN! LET'S GO WE CAN TAKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S CAR!"

Before you left you fed the cats, which was difficult because they were hiding from the newcomers. But it got done and you hopped in Papyrus’ red convertible. Undyne had INSISTED that she sat up front so it was just you and Sans in the back, ooh you knew the game she was playing. Nobody talked much, only you to give directions to the café. Sans would take his phone out once and a while, you found yourself trying to look over his shoulder. Of course, you had a lot of questions that, maybe; his phone could answer for you. One question was, what had he named you in his phone and was he single?

You couldn’t believe you were trying to find out if he was single this way, of course, it didn’t last for long when he turned his head and you pretended you were looking out the window. He gave a low laugh, you responded with hiding your face in your shirt.   
You had a feeling this was going to be a long trip.


End file.
